1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data using a relay device in a centralized Media Access Control (MAC) based wireless communication system, and more particularly, an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data that may smoothly perform a data communication using a relay device, even when a direct path in a Line of Sight (LOS) between devices is blocked, or when a channel status is poor in a centralized MAC based wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a centralized Media Access Control (MAC) based wireless communication system, a channel of a using path may be blocked by a human being, an obstacle, and the like. Also, a status of the channel may be deteriorated.
In this case, the human being or the obstacle may move without remaining in a stop status for ever and thus a communication error status may be immediately solved. However, in the case of a wireless communication system in the band of 60 GHz, data may be exchanged at a high speed of 3 Gbps. Therefore, although the communication error status continues for a very short time, it may cause a serious problem.
Accordingly, in the centralized MAC based wireless communication system, there is a need for an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data that may smoothly perform a data communication, even when a using channel is blocked, or when a status of the channel is deteriorated due to the existence of a human being or an obstacle.